


【珂喵】琦，瑶危，速归

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 出轨？X
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 陈珂做了一件“好事”沈梦瑶做了一个美梦
Relationships: 珂喵
Kudos: 6





	【珂喵】琦，瑶危，速归

其实陈珂是准备要睡觉了的。

只是没想到能在这个点接到一个人的电话，她看着手机上沈梦瑶三个字，一时间有些惊讶。

“喂，瑶瑶？”

“珂珂...”浓重的鼻音里带着哭腔。

十分钟后。

“你怎么一个人在这？”

语气里带着责怪，多亏了自己鼻子好，不然还真不一定找得到沈梦瑶，她看着旁边空掉的酒瓶，心里思忖沈梦瑶到底喝了多少。

她弯下腰去，轻轻捋开沈梦瑶的头发，那双平时总是弯着的笑眼此刻却又红又肿，看她抿着嘴，努力把眼里的泪憋回去。

“陈珂...”

“什么？”陈珂以为她想说什么，便凑近了一点。

“嗯唔？！”唇上一阵柔软，陈珂不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，她伸手想要推开对方，沈梦瑶却反手死死地攥住了她的衣领。牙关被撬开，一股辛辣的酒味闯入口腔直冲头顶，紧接着是一股浓郁香甜的蜜橘味蔓延上来...

等一下！

陈珂莽足了劲好不容易才把沈梦瑶推开，她后退两步，“沈梦瑶，我是陈珂！”

“我知道啊...”沈梦瑶歪着头，一双漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地盯着她，虽然泛着红但却意外地有着诱惑力，脸上还带着蛊惑人心的笑，在昏暗的灯光下像是只致命的妖精。

蜜橘味里混着红酒香，又香又甜，这么一个Omega自然是引起了不少人的注意，只是看到了一旁的陈珂，还是识相地不做招惹。

没有一个正常的Alpha能拒绝一个这么诱人的Omega，陈珂咽了咽唾沫，眼神落在了沈梦瑶微张的唇间，若隐若现的小舌挑逗着她的神经，她狠狠地掐了自己一把，告诉自己这是沈梦瑶，是她的朋友。

但是...

她可能是鬼迷了心窍吧。

陈珂不记得自己是怎么被沈梦瑶拉进了一个包间，不记得自己是怎么被沈梦瑶按在沙发上...

她呆愣愣地看着身上的沈梦瑶，她不能否认，自己很期待，但是一股罪恶感油然而生，却又莫名地很兴奋。

“沈梦瑶，我是谁？”

她抓住那只在自己手上胡作非为的手，努力让自己的看起来严肃一点。

“我知道，陈珂呀~”她好像不明白她为什么要抓着她的手，嘴角微微嘟起，一双眼睛不明所以地看着她。

“呃...你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我知道呀~”

沈梦瑶的眼眸半垂，里面带着她看不懂的情绪。陈珂觉得胸口一凉，发现沈梦瑶不知道什么时候解开了她的衬衫扣子，她看着沈梦瑶的逐渐放大，然后又是熟悉的柔软。

“沈梦瑶...你别后悔。”

她皱了皱眉，一只手扣住沈梦瑶的后脑勺，舌头没有任何阻碍地进入了对方的领地，香甜的酒精味让她有些上头。

原来......是这种感觉啊...

风暴在她的眼底逐渐聚集，她放开有些喘不上气的沈梦瑶，看着对方鲜艳的唇上沾着晶莹的水光，她没忍住又张嘴咬住了对方的下唇，含在嘴里细细品尝。

对方丝毫没有反抗的意思，甚至还主动迎合她，明明...明明她身上还有别的Alpha的味道。

陈珂对那个味道很熟悉，她的理智告诉她这是不对的，但她就是不想停下来。带着一点不可诉说的私心，她释放出了自己的信息素，雪松的味道掩盖住了那淡淡的奶香，好像这样就可以骗过自己。

你真是个糟糕的人，陈珂。

在进入沈梦瑶的那一刻，她觉得好像有什么东西从自己的心上剥落了，一种无名的欣喜涌上心头。

“沈梦瑶，沈梦瑶...”

她的动作谈不上温柔，沙发上的空间有点窄，陈珂弓着腰，一只手架在沈梦瑶耳边，将她禁锢在自己与沙发之间，另一只手微微抬起沈梦瑶的腰，让自己的动作更加方便。

“嗯啊...呜...”她两手勾着她的脖子，两条腿主动盘上她的腰，有些低沉的娇喘声叫的陈珂身子发软。

明明知道不应该，但陈珂还是低头咬住了沈梦瑶脖颈处雪白的肌肤，轻轻地吮吸，又用牙齿厮磨，留下了一道显眼的红痕。

“哈...沈梦瑶，我是谁？”

“呜呜...阿珂...阿珂...”

拇指卡住她的腰腹，抽插的力度逐渐加强，那湿蠕紧致的甬道简直就是天堂，看着沈梦瑶动情的模样，陈珂只觉得呼吸都有些困难。

“瑶瑶...我和她...谁更厉害？”

沈梦瑶明显僵了一下。

她不可置信地看着陈珂，眼里好像泛着泪光，抿了抿唇，并不想回答这个问题。

但是陈珂铁了心要她回答。

她很恶劣，每当沈梦瑶快要高潮时就突然停下，等她快感渐渐褪去时又狠狠地顶入，反复几次，沈梦瑶很快就哭着求饶：“呜...陈珂...陈珂……”

“喊我干嘛？瑶瑶。”陈珂看着沈梦瑶眼角的媚色缓慢地顶到底。

“我们谁更厉害？嗯？”

陈珂低头吻去她流出的泪，语气温柔，眼中却发狠。

“你...你......”沈梦瑶闭上眼睛，看起来很疲惫，欲火烧得她身体滚烫，腹部起了一层薄汗。

“我什么？叫老公。”

陈珂突然退了出来，将沈梦瑶翻了个身，又重新提枪长驱直入。

后入让她进的更深，沈梦瑶险些失声，身子颤抖的厉害。

“呜...陈珂...出...一点....”她的语言断断续续，大部分都和呻吟声一起被揉碎在了喉咙里。

“都说了叫老公...”

修长的手指游走在沈梦瑶光滑的脊背上，那白皙的背脊像是上好的白玉，没有一丝瑕疵。

真漂亮，她由衷地赞美到。

手却在尾脊上重重一按，让沈梦瑶连那一点点声音都失了调。

“老...老公...不...嗯呜...”

陈珂低下头去，张嘴含住了那后颈红肿的腺体，香甜的蜜橘味更浓了，她轻轻咬了咬，却没有咬开，上面还有残留的奶香味，Alpha的占有欲开始作祟，她舔了又舔，逼迫那腺体不断溢出信息素，然后又用自己信息素去剥离那奶香味。

“沈梦瑶...告诉我...她是不是很喜欢这样艹你？”

手指深深地嵌入沙发里，后颈的刺激让她下意识仰起头，她摇了摇头，眼泪止不住地往下掉，“求求你...不要问了...求求你...”

“妈的...”

陈珂松开了口中的腺体，手指插进那浓密的发间，匆匆略过那微卷得发梢，手上微微用力，逼迫沈梦瑶转过头来看自己。

对方脸上交错的泪痕勾起了她的暴虐欲。

“呐，沈梦瑶，是不是？就像这样，从后面插进来，然后把你肏的醉仙欲死，又或者，她会咬住你的腺体，然后一只手抓住你胸...”

“陈珂！”

沈梦瑶气的发抖。

“你闭嘴...”

可她偏要说，“被我说中了吗？看来她也不过如此嘛...”

“我不准你这么说...”

沈梦瑶闭上眼睛缓了一会，酒醒了不少，她再次睁眼对上陈珂的目光，尽管眼里还含着泪，却多出了一份不屑。

“你比不上她的。”

陈珂突然笑了，那份笑意却不达眼底，给人一种阴恻恻的冷意，她松了手，改而去紧扣住沈梦瑶的肩膀，紧实的腹部一次又一次撞在柔软的臀上。

“可你明明在我的身下动了情，不是吗？”

“妈的...你好紧...咬的我好舒服...”

“你...呜...”

两端指节探入口中，夹住她的舌头随意搅弄，对方完全就是按照自己的意愿随意玩弄，沈梦瑶觉得很不舒服，她想要扒掉那只手，但她们的力气悬殊太大了。

“呜...不...等呃...”

身下的快感越来越强烈，电流般的快意顺着脊椎传递到全身，沈梦瑶突然意识到一个糟糕的事情。

这个人是陈珂。

沈梦瑶突然挣扎地很厉害，却激起了陈珂的凶性，她俯下身去把沈梦瑶压制住，再一次张嘴咬住后颈处漏出的腺体，感受着沈梦瑶愈发强烈的颤栗，紧致的花心紧咬着前端，花穴一阵痉挛不断收缩着榨取着肉棒，前所未有的快感让陈珂也忍不住呻吟起来，腰上的酸意让她再也忍不住，精口大开，抖动着射出粘稠的精液...

“哈...沈梦瑶...”

她喘着粗气，好不容易才抑制住想要注入信息素的冲动，缓了好一会，才松了手上的力道。

“陈珂...你...为什么...”她不敢相信自己的好朋友竟然会做出这种事。

而且还是陈珂。

“沈梦瑶。”陈珂脸上的表情有些凶恶。

与袁一琦完全不一样...

“你别忘了，是你先勾引我的呢...”

陈珂眼神暗沉，她不知道究竟是沈梦瑶翕动着流出晶莹的浊液的穴口更吸引人，还是她一脸羞愤却带着未散去的情欲的样子更让她疯狂。

也许两者都有。

“喂，你！”身体里的异物似乎又有了变硬的趋势，看着对方眼里涌动的暗潮，沈梦瑶第一次感觉到陌生。

陈珂不该是这样的。

“你怎么就没力气了？袁一琦就这么没用？”

她撤出性器，将沈梦瑶平放在沙发上，强行挤进她的双腿间，连声招呼也不打，就这么直挺挺地插了进去，一点一点推进，被软肉重新包裹的感觉让她情不自禁闷哼出来...

袁一琦这三个字好像激怒了沈梦瑶。

“你给我滚！”

“生气了？我说对了？”

雪松味越来越浓，来自Alpha强大的压制力让沈梦瑶手脚发软，身上残留的奶香味早就散了干净，尽管她的理智在拒绝陈珂，但身体却因为之前的情爱敏感的不行，她几乎是用尽了所有的力气才没有叫出来。

“我真该把你在我身下呻吟的样子录下来，你说她会有什么反应，是气急败坏找我拼命还是把你做死在床上？”

“你...你滚...呜...出去...”

雪松味将她淹没，绵长缠人的娇喘声叫软了陈珂半边身。

“沈梦瑶...沈梦瑶...啊....”

......

沈梦瑶觉得自己做了一个很糟糕的梦。

她为什么会梦到和陈珂上床？

“醒了吗？这是解酒茶，能让你好受点。”

“谢谢。”

看着眼前衣冠整齐的陈珂，沈梦瑶脑子突然浮现出陈珂领口大开，脸上尽是绯红的模样。

但她看着一脸担忧的陈珂，又为自己的想法感到可耻。

“我送你回去吧。”

“好，麻烦你了。”

在沈梦瑶看不见的地方，陈珂轻叹了一口气，

很低很沉，像是落到了尘埃里。

......就当是一场梦吧。


End file.
